


Hold me tight

by BigLeoSis



Series: Skinny Steve & Winter Soldier [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Hurt, M/M, Skinny!Steve, Stucky - Freeform, Winter Soldier Bucky, stevebucky - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3860929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/pseuds/BigLeoSis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve kämpft mit seinen Gefühlen, nachdem was Hydra ihm angetan hat ... und vergisst dabei völlig, wie viel Angst Bucky um ihn hat. Wie sehr sich Bucky davor fürchtet, ihn wieder zu verlieren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold me tight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [atoricrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atoricrash/gifts).



**Hold me tight**

 

Sie behielten mich für Wochen im Tower, in diesem kleinen Krankenzimmer, selbst als es mir schon wieder besser ging.

Jeden Tag bekam ich Besuch. Von Natasha, Sam, Clint, Tony, Bruce, Pepper und sogar Thor kam extra aus Asgard um nach mir zu sehen. Aber das Schönste und das eigentlich Beste war Buckys tägliche Präsenz an meinem Krankenbett.

Er ging nur, wenn Natasha bei mir war. Um sich zu duschen, frische Sachen anzuziehen oder um ein paar Bücher zu holen. Sie erzählte mir, dass er seit meiner Rückkehr keinen Moment von meiner Seite gewichen war. Seit sie ihn zu mir gelassen hatten.

 

„Er hat sich verändert,“ sagte sie leise, als Bucky weg war. „Dich so zu sehen … dich beinahe erneut zu verlieren hat ihn gebrochen.“

 

Ich senkte den Blick auf meine Bettdecke, die ich zwischen meinen Fingern hielt.

Wenn ich ehrlich war, hatte ich in den vergangenen Monaten selbst oft geglaubt, dass ich keinen meiner Freunde mehr sehen würde. Sie hatten Dinge mit mir angestellt, schlimme Dinge, die ich mir in meinen kühnsten Träumen nie ausgemalt hatte.

Sie hatten an mir herumexperimentiert, hatten versucht mich zu brechen, mich tagelang nicht schlafen lassen, hatten mich austrocknen lassen, mir nichts zu essen gegeben. Doch das alles hatte ich mit Hilfe des Serums überstehen können.

Und dann war ihnen die Idee gekommen, das Serum aus meinem Blut zu schwemmen.

Am Anfang hatte es nicht funktioniert. Ich hatte mich schneller regeneriert, als angenommen. Doch ihre Methoden wurden effektiver und bald verschwand das Serum aus meinem Körper und ich wurde schwächer und schwächer und schwächer.

Bis ich schließlich wieder zu demjenigen wurde, der ich vor dem Krieg gewesen war. Mit allen was dazugehörte. Asthma, einem kaputten Trommelfell, einem Herzfehler, meiner kaputten Wirbelsäule.

Und ich war beinahe gestorben, was also erklärte, warum Bucky kaum von meiner Seite wich.

 

„Ich werde ihn nie verlassen …“ sagte ich leise.

 

„Freiwillig? Nein, daran hat auch niemals jemand gezweifelt. Aber du musst wieder vorsichtiger sein Steve. Für dich. Und für Bucky.“

 

Ich sah zu Natasha auf. Sie hatte nie ein Blatt vor den Mund genommen und dafür war ich ihr mehr als dankbar. Aber jetzt lag in ihrem Blick aufrichtige Sorge. Um uns Beide.

 

„Kannst du mir das versprechen Steve?“

 

„Ich kann es nicht versprechen. Niemand kann sagen, was mir passieren kann oder wird. Aber ich kann dir versprechen, dass ich alles daran setze, gesund zu bleiben und auf Bucky zu achten und für ihn da zu sein.“

 

Sie nickte mit einem leichten Lächeln.

Wir wurden von einem weiteren ernsthaften Gespräch unterbrochen, als Bucky zurückkam. Sein Blick glitt verwirrt zwischen mir und Natasha hin und her, ehe er die Bücher auf dem kleinen Tisch neben meinem Bett absetzte und sich in seinen Stuhl setzte.

Natasha erhob sich langsam, drückte noch kurz meine Hand, ehe sie wieder ging.

 

„Worüber habt ihr geredet?“ fragte Bucky, als die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss gefallen war.

 

„Das Übliche,“ antwortete ich ihm, mit einem Lächeln. „Das ich gut auf dich aufpassen soll.“

 

**=*=**

 

Es verging noch eine weitere Woche, bis Bruce befand, dass ich gesund genug war, um mich dem normalen Alltag zu stellen und ich mit Bucky 'nach Hause' gehen konnte.

'Nach Hause' hieß in diesem Fall wieder in mein Appartement im Stark Tower zu ziehen. Ich hatte eine ganze Litanei an Medikamenten mitbekommen. Für meine Bronchien, für eventuelle Schmerzen, ein Asthmaspray für den Akutfall …

Ich kam mir vor wie der kleine Junge aus Brooklyn, der ich in den 1940ern gewesen war. Nur das damals vermutlich niemals jemand daran gedacht hätte, dass der kleine schwache Junge über 90 werden würde.

Und doch war ich nun hier.

 

Bucky hatte mir ein paar Jogginghosen gebracht und ein Shirt, welche mir beide um ziemlich viele Nummern zu groß waren. Ich stellte meine Medikamente auf der Anrichte in der Küche ab und folgte meinem besten Freund in unser gemeinsames Wohnzimmer.

 

„Warst du schon hier?“ fragte ich ihn.

 

Bucky sah zu mir runter und ich hätte in seinen Augen ertrinken können. Sie hatten noch immer das selbe graublau, dass sie vor mehr als 70 Jahren gehabt hatten. Aber ihnen fehlte dieser typische Glanz, der Schelm, der immer in Buckys Blick gelegen hatte.

 

„Nein,“ antwortete Bucky ruhig.

 

„Darf ich dir alles zeigen?“ fragte ich ihn und er nickte.

 

„Das ist das Wohnzimmer,“ erklärte ich mit einem Grinsen und Bucky rollte mit den Augen.

 

Wir begannen unsere kleine Tour durch das Appartement. Ich zeigte ihm das große Badezimmer, das große Schlafzimmer, das Gästezimmer, den Balkon und die Küche. Es war alles in allem nicht viel, sondern einfach nur so unglaublich groß.

Zu der Küche gehörte auch ein Essbereich, der mit einem langen Tisch und sechs dazu passenden Stühlen ausgestattet war.

Das Sofa im Wohnzimmer war mir immer perfekt vorgekommen bei meiner alten Größe. Genau richtig, sodass ich gut darauf sitzen konnte. Doch jetzt … jetzt hatte ich das Gefühl mich darin zu verlieren.

Ich bekam gerade allgemein das Gefühl, mich in dieser Wohnung zu verlieren und in meinem Kopf setzte sich der Gedanke fest, jetzt wo ich nicht mehr Captain America sein konnte, hatte ich auch kein Recht mehr darauf, in dieser Wohnung zu leben.

 

„Möchtest du etwas essen Steve?“ Bucky riss mich mit seiner Frage aus meinen Gedanken.

 

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Ich hatte nicht wirklich Hunger. Ich war einfach nur müde.

 

„Ich werde ins Bett gehen,“ sagte ich schließlich zu Bucky, ehe ich mich umdrehte und in mein Schlafzimmer verschwand.

 

Es war alles so gut gewesen bis jetzt … aber gerade bekam ich wohl so etwas wie eine Panikattacke.

Was wenn mich hier keiner mehr haben wollte, jetzt wo ich ihnen nicht mehr von nutzen war. Und was dachte eigentlich Bucky von mir? Er hatte mich immer zusammengehalten, war meine Familie gewesen, mein Liebster … würde er mich denn je wieder lieben können, wenn ich in diesem schwachen Körper steckte?

 

Meiner Müdigkeit zum Trotz konnte ich nicht schlafen. Ich saß auf meinem viel zu großen Bett und starrte auf den Nachthimmel über New York. Meine Beine hatte ich angezogen und mein Kinn auf die Knie gelegt.

Was würde sich jetzt wieder alles ändern? Würde es denn jemals aufhören?

 

=*=

 

Ich kam in den nächsten Tagen nicht aus meinem Zimmer.

Das Bett verließ ich eigentlich auch nur, wenn ich dringende Bedürfnisse zu erledigen hatte …

Bucky kam alle paar Stunden um nach mir zu sehen. Er war auch mit Natasha beim einkaufen gewesen, hatte den Turm ohne mich verlassen, während Clint im Wohnzimmer gesessen hatte, für den Fall, das etwas bei mir nicht in Ordnung war.

Aber das war es ja … körperlich war alles mit mir in Ordnung. Ich nahm brav die Medikamente, die mir Bruce verordnet hatte und ich spürte nichts von meinen früheren Beschwerden.

 

Am Abend des fünften Tages kam Bucky wieder zu mir, in seiner Hand hielt er einen Teller mit einem Sandwich.

 

„Steve, du musst etwas essen,“ meinte er leise. Erschöpft.

 

„Stell es dorthin Bucky … ich habe keinen Hunger …“

 

„Steve …“ setzte Bucky an, doch er ließ es bleiben, ließ den Rest des Satzes einfach untergehen.

 

Er stellte das Sandwich auf meinen Nachttisch, strich mir anschließend noch kurz durch die Haare, ehe er wieder ging. Ich schloss für einen Moment erneut die Augen, vergrub mein Gesicht zwischen meinen Armen.

Auch wenn ich Natasha versprochen hatte, auf uns Beide acht zu geben … wie konnte ich? Ich konnte Bucky nicht mehr beschützen, so wie vor Hydras miesen Experimenten.

Und es brach mir das Herz, aber ich musste Bucky gehen lassen, musste ihm die Chance geben jemanden zu finden, der besser zu ihm passte, als ich.

 

Als es finster draußen wurde, bat ich JARVIS mein Licht auszumachen und ich starrte wieder nach draußen in die finstere Nacht. Ohne mein Sandwich angerührt zu haben …

 

**=*=**

 

Ich wusste nicht, wann ich eingeschlafen war. Aber als sich zwei Arme unter meinen Körper schoben und mich hochhoben, wurde ich augenblicklich wach. Aber ich war viel zu müde, um mich gegen Bucky zu wehren.

Dieser brachte mich aus meinem Zimmer, trug mich in das kleine Gästezimmer, welches er anscheinend bezogen hatte. Er legte mich auf die Matratze und ich rollte mich sofort zusammen. Ich hörte Bucky leise seufzen, ehe sich das Bett ein wenig bewegte und er sich hinter mich legte. Bucky strahlte eine solche Wärme aus, dass mir kurz ein wohliger Schauer über den Rücken lief.

Er legte eine Decke über mich, strich mit seiner menschlichen Hand über meine Haare, ehe er sich dicht an mich legte und mich gegen seine Brust zog. Buckys Hand fuhr kurz über meinen Oberkörper, bis er meine Hände fand und sie sanft festhielt.

Und in diesem Moment ließ ich mich fallen. Ließ mich von Buckys Wärme erneut in den Schlaf lullen.

 

**=*=**

 

Als ich am nächsten Morgen wach wurde, war ich in einer Blase aus Wärme gefangen. Die Decke war über meinen Kopf gezogen und ich lag noch immer in Buckys Bett. Aber sein schützender Arm war verschwunden und ich drehte mich verwundert um.

Bucky lag noch immer neben mir, lag auf seinem Rücken und starrte an die Decke. Er wirkte ganz weit weg, als ich mich aus der Decke befreite und mich so drehte, dass ich Bucky auch ein wenig einhüllen konnte.

Mir fiel zum ersten Mal auf, dass er eigentlich richtig müde aussah. Ausgelaugt.

Mit dunklen Ringen unter den Augen, seine Haare hingen ihm schlaff ins Gesicht und seine Haut hatte eine ungesunde blasse Farbe. Mein Herz zog sich bei seinem Anblick schmerzlich zusammen und ich wünschte mir mit einem Mal, dass ich mich nicht so hätte gehen lassen.

Natürlich würde er sich Sorgen um mich machen, würde sich um mich kümmern und sich vernachlässigen.

Ich rutschte ein wenig näher an Bucky, kniete mich neben ihn.

 

„Bucky?“ fragte ich leise.

 

Er reagierte nicht und ich rutschte noch ein wenig näher an ihn ran. Ich hoffte, dass er sich wenigstens ein bisschen an unsere gemeinsame Vergangenheit erinnerte. Ich nahm den Rand der Decke und zog sie über uns, während ich über Bucky kletterte.

Bucky erwachte aus seiner Starre, als ich zwischen seinen Beinen kniete und seine Augen fixierten sich schließlich auf mich.

 

„Stevie …“ kam es leise über seine Lippen.

 

Ein schwaches Lächeln zeigte sich auf meinem Gesicht, ehe ich mich ein wenig nach unten beugte.

 

„Es tut mir Leid Bucky,“ flüsterte ich gegen seine Lippen, ehe ich sie mit einem Kuss verschloss.

 

Bucky brauchte einen Moment, ehe er mich zurück küsste. Seine warme Hand legte sich in meinen unteren Rücken und er zog mich noch ein wenig näher zu sich, bis ich schließlich mit vollem Gewicht auf ihm lag.

Mit einem letzten Ruck zog ich die warme Decke nun über uns, sperrte das helle Licht aus und gab mich völlig meinen Empfindungen hin.

Buckys warmen Lippen auf meinen, seinen warmen Körper unter mir, seine Hand die mich vorsichtig festhielt. All das hatte ich in den vergangenen Jahren so sehr vermisst.

Meine Arme schlangen sich automatisch um Buckys Hals und ich vergrub mein Gesicht an seiner Halsbeuge. Ich merkte, wie sich Bucky ein wenig versteifte, bewegte mich aber nicht. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sich schließlich auch sein Metallarm um mich legte.

 

„Was ist los Steve?“ fragte er leise, seine Stimme ein wenig rau.

 

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf, konnte es einfach nicht sagen, was mich bedrückte. Es war dumm von mir gewesen, je auch nur eine Minute an Buckys Gefühlen für mich zu zweifeln, das wusste ich. Aber es war, als ob mit dem Serum auch meine Selbstsicherheit meinen Körper wieder verlassen hatte.

Bucky grub sein Gesicht in meine Haare und küsste die Spitze meines Ohres. Ich bemerkte, dass seine Lippen zu einem leichten Lächeln verzogen waren und sah zu ihm auf.

 

„Was?“ fragte ich ihn, vielleicht ein wenig zu schnippisch.

 

Bucky lachte leise und ich konnte es in seiner Brust spüren. „Du bist wie damals. Zerbrechlich, aber zu stur, um es zuzugeben. Ich kenne dich zu gut Steve, als das du dich wirklich vor mir verstecken könntest.“ Seine linke Hand fuhr über meine Wange. Sie war kühl, aber nicht unangenehm.

„Ich bin froh, dass es dir gut geht Steve … und jeder hier im Tower ist es ebenso. Du bist hier bei uns, deiner Familie. Daran darfst du nie auch nur einen Moment zweifeln. Denn es ist egal wie du aussiehst Steve. Das was wirklich zählt, ist hier drin!“ Bucky legte seine Hand über mein Herz und küsste mich sanft.

 

Ich presste mich noch fester an Bucky, welcher nun beide Arme um mich schlang und sich mit mir aufsetzte. Er lehnte seinen Kopf an meine Brust, sein Ohr direkt über meinem Herzen und ich drückte ihn sanft an mich.

 

„So lange dein Herz in deiner Brust schlägt Stevie, ist alles okay. So lange du bei mir bist, bin ich in Ordnung. Bitte versprich mir, dass du mich nie wieder aus deinem Leben ausschließt.“

 

Ich presste mein Gesicht in Buckys unordentliches Haar und küsste ihn sanft.

 

„Ich verspreche es!“

 

http://anailogico.tumblr.com/post/111789582953/anailogia-de-ellos-los-segundos-ellos-fueron

 

http://hamletmachine.tumblr.com/post/114726673200/pre-serum-steve-x-winter-soldier-bucky-inspired


End file.
